


Man Of My Dreams

by Lollikins



Series: What Dreams May Come [8]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Cock Slapping, Dom Park Seonghwa, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sub Kang Yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins
Summary: The dust settles, will Seonghwa and Yeosang find their happily ever after?
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: What Dreams May Come [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169861
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Man Of My Dreams

Hot lips on the back of his neck, warm hands roaming endlessly over his body, Yeosang gave a little moan and pushed back against the long lean body behind him. Slowly he came to consciousness, the transition from dreaming to wakefulness was seamless. When he opened his eyes, he saw his lover’s intense gaze and smiling face. 

“Good morning.” Seonghwa murmured against Yeosang’s soft lips. 

He started to turn but Seonghwa stopped him, “Stay like this… for now.” 

His silken kiss continued over his shoulders and upper back as his fingers found Yeosang’s already throbbing length. 

“Mm… am I awake?” Yeosang murmured through a moan. 

“Don’t you remember falling asleep in my bed last night?” Seonghwa asked as he pressed his cock against his sleepy lover’s ass. 

Now that he thought about it, he remembered coming back to the city during the small hours of the morning. Seonghwa hadn’t asked any questions, just wrapped him up in his arms and held him, petting him quietly until he had fallen asleep. He would have happily made love to him but Seonghwa knew what he needed but now he needed something else. He pushed back against the hardness he felt moving against him. 

God, the way he made him feel, the way he made him want. Yeosang turned to find Seonghwa’s lips, he whispered as he kissed him, “Hurt me, please. I need you.” 

There was an immediate answer as there was a slap to his cock, followed by another and another and another. His breath caught in his throat. Another strike came and found his balls, tears sprang to his eyes as he fought to not pull away. 

“You’re so beautiful when you cry.” Seonghwa’s tongue snaked out to catch a tear that trickled down over Yeosang’s birthmark. 

Yeosang trembled against him, waiting for the next strike but instead he began to caress him, hands running over the length of his body. Seonghwa pulled away slightly to reach for the bedside table. When he leaned back, he had a small bottle of lube which he used to slick them both. He kept the motion up in his hips, grinding his cock against the sensitive opening of Yeosang’s body. He began to stroke him, intermittently slapping his cock or his balls. 

Sweat began to trickle down over his pale golden skin then Seonghwa began to slowly press forward into him. Yeosang arched back as Seonghwa’s thickness filled him. His breath escaped him in a rush as he turned his face toward the pillow which half smothered a throaty moan. He reached back holding his lover’s hip as he rocked back to meet each thrust. He felt him in every part of his being, Seonghwa filling him was his world. He couldn’t think, all he could do was feel. 

A sharp pain rocketed through him as Seonghwa flicked his balls. Yeosang cried out and bit the pillow his face was turned toward. Seonghwa reached around to turn Yeosang’s beautiful tear stained face toward him. He kissed away his tears as he pumped into him. So hot, so tight, being together, being part of Yeosang, he never wanted it to end but he knew he wouldn’t last that long. He wanted him too much. He watched his lover’s face in abject fascination, the whispers of his pain, his passion, his lust. He had never seen him more beautiful. 

“Can I - ah fuck ngh- can I cum? Please, please let me cum.” There was a slight whine to his plea. 

Seonghwa caught Yeosang’s sweet lips, his hand returning to his cock. Keeping the same rhythm as the one he drove into him. “Cum baby, cum for me.” 

His breathing grew short, his balls tightened, “Seonghwa…” 

The first spasm took him by surprise as he plummeted over that precarious edge, seed shooting up over his stomach and chest. Seonghwa’s arms tightened around him as he pounded into him. Yeosang could feel him swell and feel him pulsing inside, hear him panting. He growled, the sound vibrating down Yeosang’s spine as he came, filling him with wave after wave of his hot cum. 

“Mm… Yeosang.” 

Yeosang smiled, turning in Seonghwa’s arms at last, breaking the connection of their bodies together. He buried his face against the side of his lover’s throat and inhaled the scent of his clean sweat. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Okay? I feel wonderful.” He was more relaxed than he could remember having been recently. 

“Good.” He squeezed him close, “God you make me so happy.”

Seonghwa got up from the bed and held a hand out to Yeosang who pouted. “Come on…” 

It took a little work but he finally managed to get Yeosang out of bed and into a nice hot bathtub where he took his time washing Yeosang’s hair, bathing him, massaging and petting him. Yeosang just melted into his lover’s arms and let himself be cared for. It was the most surreal and pleasurable encounters he had ever had. He was just so used to doing things for others but that was just part of who Seonghwa was. He cared for him in a way no one else ever had before. It was certainly something he never would have felt if he had married his intended. 

He lay in Seonghwa’s arms up to his lips in bubbles with a beatific smile. 

Seonghwa watched his reflection in the mirror and smiled to himself as he let his hands wander languidly over Yeosang’s body. Yeosang really was a beautiful man, he could count himself lucky to see that smile everyday. 

“Can we just stay here?” Yeosang asked dreamily.

“I wish we could but we’ll get wrinkly. Then there’s the real world, work and bills. Besides, I want to spend every new day with you.” Seonghwa kissed Yeosang’s ear and nipped at his earlobe. 

“So what did your parents say?” Seonghwa asked. 

It had been a few weeks since Yeosang had broken off his wedding. It had been the scariest thing he had ever done, telling his parents that he wasn’t going to be following the life plan they had for him. He was in love with a man and unless they found some way to adopt, there would be no children and in fact, there would be no wedding either. Not unless South Korea took a giant leap forward and joined the west. With the current attitudes of his countrymen, it didn’t seem likely any time soon. 

His grandparents had been there for him as well as his sister. Kang Galhee had left with Yeosang declaring that if he was being kicked out then they were kicking her out too. His grandparents had stayed behind to talk to his parents on his behalf. On his way home, his grandfather texted him and told him that his father, at least, was willing to talk some more. His mother was still livid. “There was a lot of yelling, some tears, and my mom told me to get out. My sister came with me in a show of solidarity.” 

“Did they disown you like you thought they would?” 

It seemed easier to talk about with the distraction of Seonghwa’s touch, of his warm body enveloping him in the water. “They didn’t but I almost wish they had, it wouldn’t have left me with hope. I think they were surprised by my sister’s reaction too. They almost yelled at her more than they yelled at me. I guess I’ll see what happens.”

“I hope it turns out for the best.” He didn’t understand how a parent could just abandon the child they had birthed and raised because they loved someone of the same sex. His parents had accepted him and Yeosang because he was their son and they loved him. Seonghwa wasn’t the first son however and his older brother already had a wife and children. While he didn’t doubt his parents, he was sure it was easier. 

“I wish I knew one way or another, I could either take the pain now and learn to move on or know they… they still love me.” The fact that his father was willing to talk gave him far more hope than he should have. Yeosang sighed and turned a little in the tub to press his face against Seonghwa’s neck. “Can we stay in bed all day?” 

Seonghwa smiled, “If you want to but I can’t promise I’ll keep my hands to myself.” 

“You better not.” Yeosang opened his eyes and looked up, “I’m all yours.” 

Seonghwa stood up and leaned down, catching Yeosang’s lips in a slow kiss. “I’m going to go change the sheets. I’ll come back and get you once I get it ready.” 

He dried off and padded still naked into the bedroom where he changed the sheets, put extra pillows on the bed and put some drinks and snacks on the bedside table. When he went back into the bathroom, he didn’t immediately see Yeosang and was confused. Then he realized he was under the water. Seonghwa reached in and tapped the top of Yeosang’s head. He surfaced and wiped the water from his eyes. Seonghwa pulled him out of the tub, wrapped him in a thick fluffy towel and dried his hair. Once he was dry, he guided him back into the bedroom. When Yeosang saw the bed, he couldn’t repress a smile. Everything a person needed to spend all day in bed. 

Yeosang squealed, then ran and jumped into the bed, rolling around laughing before wiggling his way under the blanket. He pulled the blanket up to his eyes and peeked out at Seonghwa who grinned and jumped in with him. Together they rolled around giggling and playing together. Yeosang ended up on top, straddling Seonghwa before dropping down to lay on top of him. They played the day away talking, laughing, making love and just enjoying being together. 

“When are you going to move in with me?” Seonghwa asked as he fell back against his pillow.

“Do you really want me to?” Yeosang rolled over onto his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows.

“I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want you to. I want you, Yeosang, everyday for the rest of my life.” If he could, he would marry him. He wanted everything and more. 

Yeosang smiled and looked down for a moment, “Then I can’t keep you waiting forever then can I? I need to make sure that Wooyoung is okay.”

“I can’t have you leave your first husband hanging.” Wooyoung had been very accepting of their relationship and he was fun but he didn’t seem to have an off button. But the thing that seemed most important to him was the same thing that Seonghwa was most concerned with, Yeosang’s health and happiness. 

“What kind of wifey would I be if I did but you don’t have to worry, whether I’m living here or not, I’m all yours.” 

“I’m not worried, I miss you when you’re gone. When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, you want the rest of your life to start right away. I’ll just start moving you in little by little, you won’t even realize it.” Seonghwa reached out to brush his fingers down over Yeosang’s birthmark, over his cheek and neck. “I’m so lucky.” 

“I think I’m luckier than you. You have no idea how amazing you are, do you? You’re one of the most beautiful men I’ve ever seen. You’re sweet, funny, kind and the way you love me… I don’t know how I could have not fallen in love with you. You really are my dream come true.” He caught Seonghwa’s hand and lifted it to his lips to kiss his fingers. “I love you.” 

It took Seonghwa a moment to be able to find the words but he finally said with a slight quaver in his voice, “I love you too.” 

Coming to terms with Yeosang’s family was a series of baby steps. It was strange to be an outsider in his own family but to begin with, that was how it was. His father was the first one to reach out to him. Not that he was surprised, his mother’s side of the family was the far more conservative one. His mother’s parents were still angry about his calling off the wedding. In their point of view, there was no reason for the wedding to be called off. Short of committing murder, they saw no reason why Yeosang shouldn’t have married. 

Then they found out that their grandson was gay. His mother’s mother didn’t see that as a reason to not get married either. She said it would cure him. Thankfully, not even his parents saw it that way. 

“Yeosang.” His father looked distinctly awkward as he rose from the bench he had been sitting on. 

“Dad, I’m glad you came.” His parents didn’t come to Seoul often, the very fact that his father had made the trip meant more to him than he could say. 

“I talked to your… uh… I talked to Park Seonghwa.” 

Yeosang looked startled, Seonghwa hadn’t mentioned it and he didn’t even know that his father knew Seonghwa’s name let alone how to contact him. It had to have been his sister or his grandparents who told him. “You did?” 

“Jung Wooyoung suggested I talk to him, get all of the facts.” He shifted uncomfortably and sighed, “He seemed like an upstanding young man. He has a good job and he- he seems to care about you a good deal.” 

“Look, son, I’m not going to lie to you. This all took me and your mother by surprise. One minute you’re getting married and the next minute, you’re gay and have a boyfriend. This isn’t easy for us. I wasn’t expecting this, you never gave any signs that you might go this way.” 

“I didn’t kill someone, dad.” 

“I know, I would know better how to handle that.” Kang Sangmin ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. 

“You would prefer I killed someone?” 

“No! They don’t give you any manuals when you have a child. I don’t know how to do this, you’re my son. I raised you and loved you, now I’ve had everything I thought would be your life turned upside down. I think I’m just really bad at this. Why didn’t you tell us about what happened with Oh Eunju?” 

Yeosang was surprised yet again, he was now guessing Wooyoung or Seonghwa had mentioned it. He still couldn’t get over the fact that his father had talked to his boyfriend. “I wanted to distance the two conversations. I didn’t want you to think badly of Seonghwa, as much as that’s possible.” 

“That makes sense… Yeosang, I know how hard this must be for you. I know how hard it is for me but I’m going to try. You know how stubborn your mother is but she doesn’t want to lose you either. I think she’ll come around eventually but I won’t make you any promises. She has dreams for you, we both did and now those dreams are shattered. It’s not just us that will have a hard time with this. I know a lot of people are a lot more liberal about it these days but most people can’t and won’t accept your relationship and will see it as unnatural. Are you really willing and ready to face those people?” 

Was he ready? He didn’t really have much of a choice. He couldn’t just ignore what he felt for Park Seonghwa. He knew how rare and special it was. “I’ve already had a taste of what it will be like, I don’t like it. I wish it didn’t have to be this way but I think you raised me strong enough to be able to handle it… for love’s sake.” 

“For love’s sake… I didn’t know you were this much of a romantic.” Sungmin gave a half smile and reached out to lay a hand on his son’s shoulder. 

“I don’t think I was before. I didn’t care enough about things but now I see there’s real happiness to be had. I can’t walk away from that.” 

“He makes you that happy?” 

“Yes, he does.” 

Kang Sungmin took a deep breath of the brisk autumn air and ran a hand through his hair. “I still don’t know if I can say I support this but you’re still my son and I want to keep it that way. I just don’t want to see you hurt, Yeosang but it seems inevitable.” 

“Believe it or not, I’m happy. Happier than I’ve been maybe in my entire life.” 

“Really?” 

“Really, dad.” Yeosang offered his father a smile. 

“Alright.” Kang Sangmin was quiet for a moment and then said, “Why don’t we go get something to eat while I’m here. I’ve got a few hours before I need to head home.” 

“I’d like that.” 

Just as Yeosang’s father prophesied, it did take a good deal longer for his mother to warm up to Yeosang and for a full year, she referred to Seonghwa as ‘that boy’. It was slow going but it was going in a positive direction. In the same time, Seonghwa fulfilled his promise as well, he slowly began to move Yeosang’s things into his place. Wooyoung had offered to move out of the house that Yeosang’s father had bought but Seonghwa had insisted that he didn’t want to be beholden to the Kang’s. 

All things considered, it was for the best. They wanted their acceptance, not their support. 

The first sign that his mother was finally coming around was when she commanded him to come home for his grandmother Kyung-shim’s birthday and in the greatest shock, she told him that he could bring Park Seonghwa. He knew that it was his grandmother’s doing but the fact that his mother had actually called Seonghwa by his name was the greatest shock imaginable. He had been half convinced she didn’t even know it. 

Seonghwa’s family was a good deal easier, his mother was warm and welcoming. He was sure she wouldn’t have been more welcoming if he had been a girl. His father seemed a bit awkward but he tried hard. His older brother was surprisingly the hard one but after a few months, even Seonghwa’s brother had surrendered to the fact that Yeosang was just a new part of their lives and dealt with it. 

Yeosang flopped down on the couch and leaned into Seonghwa’s waiting arms. He had his eyes trained on a book of poetry that they were publishing at his new place of business. As much as he had enjoyed the shark infested waters of his old work, his new seemed to feed his soul in a way the previous did not. It was a joy to see how much Seonghwa loved ATEEZ Holdings. He tore his eyes away from the book to look at Yeosang who was peering up at him quietly. “How was work?” 

“It was work, nowhere as much fun as when I worked for you.” 

“You could always come work for me again. I’m sure we could fit you in.” ATEEZ Holdings was still a young company though it was doing far better than anyone had expected of it, except for maybe Kim Hongjoong the CEO and Seonghwa’s friend. He had always been full of boundless enthusiasm about the company.

“I might just take you up on that, you never know. Wouldn’t you get sick of having me at home and at work?” Yeosang reached over and plucked the book from Seonghwa’s grasp, eyes gliding over the words of the short poem he had been reading. 

“We have our ways of taking out our frustrations.” Seonghwa waggled his eyebrows playfully. 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you…” Seonghwa began. “Wooyoung brought the last of your things over today. It’s official, you’re all moved in here. This is your new home.” 

Not like it really mattered, more often than not, he spent the night at the condo. It had been months since the place he shared with Wooyoung had been home. It was home to him now in a way that even his parents’ home hadn’t been. It was home because Seonghwa was there. It was home because it was where they shared their dreams and their reality. Though they didn’t dream together every night, they did still share their dream world. 

Yeosang was quiet for awhile before he finally asked, “I just had a horrible thought.” 

“What’s that?” Seonghwa queried. 

“What if this is all just a dream?” 

“Then I insist that you never wake me up.” It was Seonghwa’s turn to pluck the book from Yeosang’s hand as he pulled him into a gentle embrace, brushing his silken lips over Yeosang’s with a soft sigh. 

“As long as we’re together like this, that’s a promise I can keep.” He slipped his arms around Seonghwa’s neck as they fell back together on the couch. Outside, the first snow of the year began to fall in a gentle hush. 


End file.
